1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling device for a switchgear cabinet, having an air-conducting conduit in which an air/water heat exchanger is arranged through which cooling air flows, and to which a condensate collection container for collecting accumulating condensate is assigned.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known cooling devices are employed, for example, in switchgear cabinets in which electronic components are housed, which yield considerable dissipated energy in the form of heat. Air/water heat exchangers, which absorb the heat inside the switchgear cabinet and transfer it to cooling water, which must be removed from the switchgear cabinet, are employed for removing this heat from the switchgear cabinet. The heat-containing cooling water is conveyed via a cooling water return line and is cooled in an external cooling device, which also has an air/water heat exchanger, by releasing the heat into the ambient air. Subsequently, the cooled cooling water is conducted via a cooling water feed line back to the air/water heat exchanger in the switchgear cabinet to again absorb heat.
Because of the humidity prevailing in the switchgear cabinet, condensate is formed on the air/water heat exchanger in the switchgear cabinet, drips off and is caught in a condensate collection container. The condensate is conveyed out of the switchgear cabinet through a run-off hose. There, the liquid drips on the ground or is caught in an external container. The collection container must be emptied at certain intervals, which increases maintenance costs.
It is also known to let the accumulating condensate evaporate into the environment by condensate evaporation. Because such condensate evaporators are only allowed to have a low structural height because of the limited structural space, their evaporation output is low. With a large amount of condensate generated, the condensate escapes via a provided safety outlet and drips on the ground again.
With computer applications in information technology, the above described condensate removal is undesirable.